Mal'Zeth
Name:- Mal'Zeth. Status:- At large. Nature:- Wraith (Suspected). Description:- Shrouded in darkness, clad in rags. Visible runes about its body of which the language is undetermined at this time. Red eyes. Abilities:- Known to use the choke power known to wraiths, as well as that of Strike Down. Known to raise powerful undead. Can converse in dark, lucid tones. Company:- Known to lead a powerful group of Roden. These ratmen act as a type of commander in the field. Possessed of magical ability. Mal'Zeth has been associated with and is believed to lead powerful vampires. Crimes:- Besides crimes against the natural order of the world, Mal'Zeth has destroyed hundreds of lives, sacked villages, and committed untold numbers of evil acts in the face of the Gods. Key Features:- As a wraith like being, Mal'Zeth cannot be harmed by normal means. Its body is unaffected by normal, and to my knowledge, blessed/enchanted weapons. It is known that the Master Necromancer and former Archmage Denser, was unable to discover how to destroy the creature before his death in battle. Weaknesses:- Unknown... History:- Known as Zeth in life, the creature that we hunt accompanied a great Griffin knight some hundred years prior to his current form, in an attempt to destroy a powerful vampire. The battle was won as the vampire was destroyed, however the Knight died of his wounds some days later. It is understood that while conversing with this vampire, that Zeth learned of a master to its dark power. This evil master took Zeth as an apprentice after he later tracked him down. The evil master sought to prolong his life through unnatural dark powers. Zeth, who's home remains the town of Massingham, learned as much of the evil powers of his master as he was able before ultimately killing him prior to the climax of his dark powers. It is believed that Zeth kept a journal or log of his work in his old home in Massingham. Zeth, now learned in dark powers, acted to finalise his former masters work. It is understood that he was however unable to fully unlock the power which he sought, and the ritual performed laid his mortal body to the earth. It is now, some hundred years hence that his evil form has returned. Seeking again untold power, Mal'Zeth (note the new title he has adopted), is massing a force of undead about his ancestral home of Massingham. He has struck low the forces of the Griffin keep of Hawkwind that had tried to contain his evil. The creature it is reported to have first enslaved the people of Massingham on its return. An adventuring party is known then to have allowed some of the surviving people to escape Mal'Zeths foul clutches. The report also notes interestingly that: "The monster had paid particularly attention to the local wisewoman and her daughters, taking them to drink their blood and draining their soulfire." The master necromancer and former Archmage Denser was unable to discover the means to destroy this horror and had to beat a retreat to survive on his first encounter. He never had a chance to discover these means as he died in Battle defending Ithron. To bring this history to date, Mal'Zeth has been quieted of late. Its power likely being hoarded once more. It is known that a Necromantic mage by the name of Erin attempted to join with the forces of Mal'Zeth last year on the night of the dead. He failed as did his master in unlocking the power they both sought, however he did release some sort of maleficent magic power into the land, that has yet to be resolved.